Not Playing Anymore
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione's sick of everyone thinking she's waiting for Ron to wake up. She gets some help from Draco. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Not Playing Anymore **

**And So It Begins… **

**A/N: HBP did happen, but Draco took Dumbledore up on his offer before Snape arrived. So Dumbledore is still around, but Snape is gone.**

* * *

"Arragh!"

Draco Malfoy was amused; it wasn't often that Hermione Granger became frustrated. Normally she went into her room and put up Silencing charms before she let it out. But she hadn't noticed him yet, so he was able to enjoy the show. From what he could gather, the illustrious Head Girl was somewhat annoyed with a certain Weasley.

"Bee in your bonnet, Granger?" He asked from his position on the couch.

Turning around with a jump, Hermione clutched a hand to her chest. "God Draco, give a girl a heart attack will you?" she said, calming herself down. "What are doing here anyway, I thought you had a shag date with Parkinson."

"Couldn't be bothered. How did you know about that, anyway?"

"She was bragging in the bathrooms," she said, joining him on the couch.

"That's part of the problem with her, no discretion. So what did the Weasel do this time?"

"How did you know it was Ron?"

"Please Granger, it's pretty obvious that two things bug you this much; the Weasel and getting a less than perfect grade. And considering that it is Saturday, no classes today, the only logical explanation is that it's the Weasel…so what did he do?"

"It wasn't him…well it was, but not directly."

"Do go on…"

"He has a date for Hogsmeade tomorrow…"

"Get out of town, Weasel's got a date? Tell me, who is desperate enough to go with the Weasel?"

"Parvati."

"So you're jealous?"

"No. Well, a little, but not because he has a date with someone else. It's just that someone wants to go to Hogsmeade with him on a date and no one wants to with me."

"Nonsense. Plenty of guys would. Do you want me to go and line them up for you?"

She looked at him at him suspiciously. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"All right, just tell me when you do. So what else is it?"

"What do you mean? That's all."

"No it's not Granger. No matter how much the Weasel annoys you, you do not throw books…so what else?"

She sighed. "It was something Ginny said. She said, 'Don't worry, he'll come to his senses soon,' like I'm just waiting for Ron to stop dating his floozies and see me."

"You're not?"

"NO! Last year I would have been happy for him to look at me. But after the Lavender debacle and thinking about fourth year with the ball, I realised Ron just sees me as a friend, the back up…the last resort. I don't want that. Last year if he had come to me before Lavender, I probably would have said yes. Who am I kidding, I would have said yes…but he went to her. No offence to Lavender but she's bit of a tart; the total opposite of me."

"In every way…"

"Yeah. So I decided that Ron as a friend is good. I don't want him to want me after every other girl. I don't want to wait anymore – for him. Life's too short. This war is proving that."

"Yeah."

"I think I might go to bed…I'll see you in the morning. Good night Draco."

"Night Granger. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Giggling, she said, "Where on earth did you hear that muggle phrase?"

"Heard some first years. 'Least you're smiling now."

"Good night once more." She walked up to her room, still giggling.

An idea popped into his head.

"Hey Granger," he called after her.

"Yeah?" She came back out of her room.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Why? I do not need a pity date."

"It's not a pity date; two friends enjoying each other's company, or the two Head students if you prefer, setting a good example to the other students. What do you say?"

Thinking it over, she replied. "Okay, but try anything and I'll cut your bits off."

He let out a chuckle, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, this just might get Ginny to back off."

"So it's like a date now?"

"We don't have to tell them what it is; let them think what they want."

"Good point. Might go to bed myself. Got a big date tomorrow. Night, _love._"

"Night, _snookums._"

Laughing, they both shut their doors. Tomorrow was indeed going to be a big day.

* * *

The next morning Hermione took some time to look through her wardrobe. She needed to find the perfect outfit; casual, smart, with just a dash of sexy. She wanted to look good, but not like a tart. She was Head Girl, but the operative word was girl. For the second time in her life – she wanted to look perfect.

Not for Ron; maybe a little, to hit him in the head with just how much he was missing out on, but mostly for Draco. Considering that he always looked good, she needed to look just as good. Like she was worthy.

So what to wear?

She decided on her special jeans; the one's every girl has that showed of her bottom half features and that seemed like they were made for her body. She then decided on a white cardigan. She knew – like a librarian. She picked a silky camisole to go under it. - definitely not librarian - then her boots. Perfect.

She decided to leave her hair out. Putting on some makeup, she grabbed her coat.

Hermione was a modest girl, but she had to say; she looked great.

Time for breakfast.

* * *

Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall by the time she arrived.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted, not really looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, boys; great day for a Hogsmeade visit, isn't it? It's absolutely perfect outside."

"Is it? Haven't really looked," Harry replied distractedly, still reading the paper.

Hermione was a bit dejected. Harry was barely talking to her and Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of his food or Parvati, who was currently making googly eyes at him.

So much for making an impression – no one had even noticed how she looked.

She started to get some breakfast, and then Ginny came over. Harry finally looked up from his paper, "Morning, Gin."

"Hi Harry," she said as she turned to Hermione. "Morning, Hermione…God you look great!"

"Thanks, Gin, I thought I'd do something extra today."

"For you-know-who?" she said while looking at Ron, who wasn't watching what he was doing because he was too busy distracted by part of Parvati's chest. He was missing his mouth with his spoon repeatedly; disgusting eating habits.

"No, just thought I'd do it."

"Good morning Hermione. I have to say you look absolutely stunning today." Hermione turned around and noticed how good he looked today – but then, he looked good every day.

"Good morning, yourself, Draco. You don't look so bad yourself."

Now they were paying attention, and it seemed the whole Great Hall was waiting for the explosion. Here it came.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

He turned to Harry. "Hold your Hippogriffs, Potter. I'm just here to pick up Hermione." He turned back to her, "You ready?"

Ron found his voice. "What are you talking about Malfoy? As if she wants to go anywhere with you," he scoffed, practically spitting at him.

Hermione had had enough. "S_he, _Ronald, can talk for herself. And yes, Draco, I am ready; let's go. I'll see you guys later. Have a good day in Hogsmeade."

Leaving it at that, she rose from her seat, took Draco's offered arm, and together they left a stunned Great Hall behind them.

They just made it outside and into the Head carriage before the laughter took over.

If this was just the beginning, who knew what would happen next...

* * *

21/04/06: This was beta read for me by cordy-angel, and I've been lazy and haven't changed it. Thanks to cordy-angel for reading it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**Not Playing Anymore **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a shocked Ginny. 

Harry was equally flabbergasted. "I have no idea, like I knew they were getting along. But they're going to Hogsmeade together. That's serious."

Ron was still in shock; his best friend was on a date with his worst enemy? _Their worst enemy._ When in the hell did this happen? Hermione didn't even like Malfoy. She liked…well Ron wasn't sure who exactly Hermione liked. But he was darn sure it wasn't the bloody ferret.

_She's just doing it to make Ron jealous, _thought Ginny. Of course she was, look at him. He wasn't even looking at Parvati's chest anymore. _It will work, got to admire the girl's bravery. _The Slytherin girls were practically foaming at the mouth, their fair prince was off with a Gryffindor. What was the world coming to?

* * *

After recovering from their laughter Draco and Hermione began discussing what had just transpired in the Great Hall. 

"It was truly disgusting…his spoon kept hitting his chin, so his milk was spilling all over his robes. But he was more than a little distracted."

"How so?" Draco enquired, he had seen the Weasel's face and it was gross.

"Parvati's chest. I swear, her and Lavender should just put a neon sign on their chests and say 'look here', because the guys are certainly not looking at their faces." Hermione looked down at her chest and wondered if guys ever looked at it.

"It's good." Draco interrupted her musings.

"Pardon?"

"Your chest is fine. In fact I'd say it was better than theirs," he said while staring at it.

"Uh, Draco? Up here." Draco looked up with a sheepish smile. "Thank you. Why is it better? Lavender's is clearly bigger…"

"Too big, besides tons of guys have touched it. There's something special about being one of a few and not one of many. I mean the girl should have a guest book, so she can keep track of them."

"Now I thought guys would have preferred them bigger…"

"Nah, you just need a handful." Draco said, reaching over with his hand making out like he was going to grab them. Hermione slapped his hands away giggling.

"So what do you think they're saying up there?"

Hermione pondered this. "Well Harry's probably thinking 'how could she do this to me?' Because clearly everything is done to Harry. Never mind the fact that he ignores me most of the time…"

"So you have issues with Potter?" This shocked Draco, he'd thought the Golden Trio was tight.

"Another time Dr Malfoy. Ginny will be thinking this is all a ploy to get Ron jealous, because god-knows I wouldn't do this because I wanted to for me. And Ron is probably fuming because I'm _'fraternising with the enemy'_ once again."

"Again?"

"Oh, the Yule Ball. You see Victor only wanted to go with me, to find out about Harry and the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Bollocks."

"I know."

"So all is not so rosy in the Golden Trio."

"I think we are just growing up at different rates and going different places. It'll be alright in the end." Hermione finished with a sad look on her face.

Draco decided that she needed some major cheering up.

"Ok Miss Granger. What do you want to do in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione's face brightened up. "Well there is a new book out that should be in the bookstore, but we don't have to go…"

"You don't want to go to the bookstore?"

Hermione shook her head, "I would love to go to the bookstore. But whenever I come with Harry and Ron they always want to go to Honeydukes or to the Quidditch Store. So I just thought that you wouldn't want to either."

"Hermione please, do not compare me to Potter and Weasley. I personally love the bookstore, and would be honoured to accompany you there." Draco was shocked at the smile that lit up Hermione's face. _Gods you'd think Pothead and Weasel would take her to the bookstore just to see that smile._

"Ok, so if we go to the bookstore then you get to go to the Quidditch shop. Harry and Ron were talking about some new broom that has just come out. We can go look at it – if you want?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You hate Quidditch and flying, why do you so want to check out this new broom?"

"Well…I'm thinking about learning how to fly…"

"Really?" Hermione nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in the scenery outside the window. "And you want to buy a broom? I don't blame you - those school ones are shocking. Who's going to teach you?"

"No-one, I've been reading lots of books. I'm just going to do it myself…"

"Oh no! You need someone to teach you. Some things cannot be learned out of books," Draco stated earnestly.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. "Could you perhaps…do it?"

Draco thought about it for a second. "Ok, we'll get you a new broom today. And we'll start tonight. One question though."

"Yeah?"

"Why me? Why not Potter or Weasley?"

"Well Harry's too caught up in his world, and Ron would just laugh at me. I thought you would be perfect."

Draco tried to hide the smile that was threatening to overcome his whole face…_you would be perfect_

* * *

Once they got to Hogsmeade, Draco and Hermione headed down the main street deciding where they were going to go first. Some students looked on in shock, others just assumed it was Head student duties. The couple were oblivious to the storm that they were creating however. 

They decided to go to the Quidditch store first and find a new broom for Hermione.

The Quidditch store was a few blocks down the street so, Draco decided now was the time to ask Hermione a question.

"Why do you want to learn how to fly?" He asked because, even he knew that she was deathly frightened of flying.

"Well, it's a fear that I want to get rid of. It's like a weakness of mine, and I hate having weaknesses – so if I learnt how to fly, and became confident at flying, hopefully that's one more fear gone."

"You have more fears?" Wondering what the smartest girl he had ever known could possible be afraid of.

"Oh the usual teenage girl fears I guess. Will a boy ever like me? Then there's the failing of school…"

"Please, there is no way in Hades you could fail." Draco scoffed.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not the marks per se. More of having to prove myself, I'm one of the minority here. So it's like a constant battle to prove myself worthy – like I belong here."

"Believe me, you are more than worthy. You put the purebloods to shame with that brain of yours." Hermione smiled that brilliant smile of hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. "Oh…uh…and well plenty of guys like you, it's just with the two bodyguards, not many are brave enough."

"You asked me," she pointed out.

"Please, I am so not scared of Potter or Weasley."

They continued on to the Quidditch store, unaware that two pairs of eyes were following them. Wide with shock. They looked at each other to confirm what they had just seen. They both nodded.

_Bloody Hell._

* * *

Inside the Quaffle Hut they were checking out the new brooms, trying to one for Hermione. 

"This is nice, but I think it will be too quick for you," Draco said about the Meteorite 360.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's probably better for a Seeker like you, not a learner." She looked at the other brooms in the store. "This one might be good…"

"Yeah, it's a bit weak though. Don't want the grandmas to beat ya." Draco looked up; he had found the perfect broom. He indicated the broom to the salesman who got it down. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got it." Holding it in his arms.

"Really? So this is the one you think?"

"Definitely, isn't super fast, but it handles perfectly. And you'll beat the grandparents on their brooms."

"Perfect." Hermione thought about it, looking it over. "Let's get it."

Draco nodded at the salesman, and he carried it over to the counter so they could complete the transaction. Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye a couple of Gryffindors with their tongues practically hanging out of their open mouths. He shook his head with a chuckle; people sure were in a tizzy today.

As Hermione was paying for her broom, an idea popped into his head.

When she was finished, "Why don't you go talk to those guys, there's something I want to get before we go," He suggested, indicating the Gryffindors. "I'll carry your broom."

"Ok," she said looking at him a bit strangely, heading over to the boys. It was Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked slightly nervous.

"We're good, Hermione – what are you doing here with Malfoy?" Seamus asked, not quite understanding.

"Oh, we're just hanging out. Going to the shops – you know the usual." Hermione answered as if she did hung out with Malfoy every day.

"Yeah, but it's Malfoy!" Dean exclaimed, "You know 'the enemy'."

"Dean, don't be silly." Hermione was getting a bit exasperated with her friends' attitudes lately. "Voldemort is 'the enemy', not Draco."

Draco came over carrying the broom, and putting a package into his pockets, "Are you ready to go Hermione?" He asked, not looking at the boys.

"Yes, definitely had enough in here," Hermione replied, giving Dean and Seamus a meaningful look.

She followed Draco to the door, which he held open for her. He then put his hand on her back as she was walking out.

Seamus and Dean's eyes widened at this, they looked at each other and the same thought was running through both of their heads.

_What is going on here?_

* * *

Later on in the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting at a table having some Butterbeers. They weren't talking a lot; they were still each pondering Hermione coming to Hogsmeade with Malfoy when the twins joined them. 

"Hello all!" Fred greeted, squeezing in next to Ron.

"And how are you all doing today?" George enquired from his spot next to Harry.

"Fine," they all responded listlessly.

"I can tell," George said.

"So…Malfoy and Hermione? Who would have seen that one coming!" Fred remarked.

Ron got very red in the face. "They aren't a couple. It's probably just Head duties, remember Percy came with Penelope to Hogsmeade all the time together when they were Head Boy and Girl."

"Yeah, but they were dating," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, and we didn't see Hermione kiss Malfoy today did we George?" Fred said casually, like seeing them kiss was an everyday occurrence.

"No we didn't, but I must say that pair did bear a striking resemblance to them." If Ron was red before, he was almost beetroot now.

"They were kissing! And you saw them!"

"It was just a little kiss, not a big snog or anything!" Fred soothed, knowing nothing would soothe Ron at this point in time. "Hey look! It's Dean and Seamus!" Trying to get Ron of this track, "How are you gents today?"

"Good, just in the Quidditch store," Dean said.

"Oh yeah? Check out the new Meteorite?"

"Yeah we saw it," Seamus answered. "Along with Malfoy and Hermione."

"They were in the Quidditch store? Hermione hates Quidditch," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were looking at brooms. Looking downright cosy if you ask me," Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

Ginny was interested, "How so?"

"Well when they were leaving, he held the door open for her. And as she was walking out, he put his hand on her back as she left."

"What?" Now Ron was mad.

"Calm down Ron, where was his hand – exactly?" Ginny enquired, "Above the friend line. Or below it."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, above the small of your back close to your bra strap is safe, it's not even remotely sexual. Like if Mum touched you there it's comforting. But below the small of your back, down close to your arse. It's heading towards a lovers touch. From the right guy – you are comforted, in a different way. So where was it?"

"Below the friend line."

"I'll kill him!" Ron spat out, standing up.

"Kill who?" Neville asked, having walked up to the group with his girlfriend Luna.

"Malfoy."

"Oh, he's with Hermione. Just saw them on the path to the Shrieking Shack." Luna said, like she saw then do that everyday. "They looked so cute together, they were eating ice cream."

Ron stormed away and out of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember when she had had more fun. It was so silly, they were just eating ice cream, but for some strange reason it was better than all the times she hung out with Harry and Ron. 

"Have you heard? It's supposed to be the most haunted building in all of Britain," Draco stated, as if she wouldn't know.

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile. "But not anymore, you remember Professor Lupin?"

Draco nodded his head.

"He was the 'ghost'."

"But he was a werewolf and if I'm not mistaken; still very much alive."

"They didn't hear a ghost moaning and clanging around, they heard a werewolf howling and trying to escape." Draco nodded his head to say he understood.

"Still, it's a bloody creepy house if you ask me." Taking a big bite of his ice cream, unbeknownst to him a spot of ice cream was on his face – right next to his lip.

Hermione looked up at him, and had a little giggle.

"What?" Hermione shook her head. "What is it? Tell me!" Draco was getting frustrated.

"Settle down. You have a bit of ice cream on your face…"

"Where?"

Hermione indicated the spot on her face. Draco wiped it off with his fingers, "Gone?"

"Yep," she answered distracted by his finger going into his mouth.

"Hermione?" He asked with that smirk coming back full throttle.

"Yeah?" She answered still in her daze. "What?"

"You're checking me out!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you were. Don't deny it, you like me. I can tell."

"Whatever," she scoffed turning back to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione!" Came the enraged yell of Ron, Hermione could see the rest of the gang racing after him.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Yes Ronald?" Best not to bait the wild animal.

"Did you kiss Malfoy?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter," Ron said dismissively. "Someone saw you kiss him on the main street."

"Well, I didn't."

"Uh, Hermione?" Draco interjected. She turned back to him, "You did. Or don't you remember snookums? After all, what's one kiss out of many?"

Hermione remembered now, she'd given him a kiss on the cheek. _Bastard. _

"Oh, _that kiss. _It was just a little one." _Payback time Draco. _Hermione turned back to Draco. Holding out her ice cream, she handed it to Draco. "Hold this. This Ronald is a kiss."

And then she proceeded to shock everyone, Draco included, by stepping close to Draco and connecting their lips. Now Draco was stunned for a bit, but then instinct took over, and he dropped the ice creams. All that mattered to him now was keeping that body and those lips against his. He bought his arms around her and pulled her close. Hermione responded in kind by putting her arms around his neck and threading her hands through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

To say the Gryffindors were shock was an understatement. They were as close as two people can be with clothes on, and they didn't look like they wanted to separate any time soon. Harry and Ginny pulled an even madder Ron away, because at the moment he looked like he was fully intending on carrying through on his threat to kill Malfoy. One by one they turned and walked away, the kissing couple oblivious to all that was happening.

They were snapped out of it, by the flash of a camera. Blinking their eyes they saw a grinning twin.

"Bye!" He stated very happily, before Apparating away.

They looked back at each other.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Draco managed to get out.

"That was interesting."

"Yeah…"

"We should…uh…head back to the carriages now. It's getting late."

"Good idea," Hermione was pleased that one of them was thinking clearly.

They left the Shrieking Shack, not really understanding what just happened. But knowing that there was definitely a storm brewing at Hogwarts tonight.

* * *

21/04/06: Beta read by cordy-angel, thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking**

**Not Playing Anymore**

**Chapter Three...**

* * *

For the first ten minutes of the carriage ride back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. All was silent in the Head Carriage. It was safe to assume that they were still in a bit of shock from what had transpired in the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione wondered if it was all show, whether Draco was just playing to the crowd. Draco was thinking of the many ways in which the Weasel would kill him, and then when he was finished the Weaselette would get in on the fun. Oh, it would be great.

Hermione decided enough was enough; she needed to talk to Draco about it before it became an unsurmountable obstacle.

"Draco?" Hermione said. "I think we need to talk about what just happened."

Draco looked over at Hermione and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think we do."

"I'm sorry if I put you into a bad position back there. But Ron was being such a prick; I just had to do something to make him shut up…"

Draco had a small smile on his face. "Well I think you definitely shut up Weasley. Doubt he's even talking now."

Hermione had a little chuckle, "No. He's probably ranting right now. You should see him with Ginny's boyfriends. Imagine he'll be just the same with you…"

Both had a start when they realized what she had implied.

Hermione rushed to recover. "Not that you are my boyfriend. But Ron will just be like an overbearing brother, especially since it was you. The enemy."

Draco looked over at Hermione. "You don't think that do you? That I'm the enemy?"

"Not anymore."

"Good."

_Now or never._

"About the kiss…" Draco began.

"Yes?" Hermione asked a bit breathlessly.

"Did you feel anything?" Draco asked remembering how he felt. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a warm, comforting sensation racing through his body. Quite frankly, he had never felt like that before.

Hermione remembered the one time she had kissed Viktor; it was nothing compared to the feeling with Draco. Viktor was very sloppy, and his hands were very grabby. Draco was very smooth, and the feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced.

"Yeah, I did." Hermione wondered if this would be a big mistake, laying it all on the line like this. If he would just shatter her, by saying he felt nothing. "Did you?"

"Yes, I think we should do it again…just in private." Seeing the questioning look on her face. "Well we had an audience before; we should see if it's the same alone."

Hermione pondered this for a moment.

_Just do it._

"Ok," she nodded her head.

She shifted a bit closer to him on the seat, as did he. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes, which were looking very intently into hers. She leaned forward toward his face, her eyes fluttering closed in anticipation of what was coming.

Draco leaned down and connected their lips. The same feeling went shooting through him as before. Only this time if at all possible it was better, because it was just them. Then her tongue was there, asking to come into his mouth, and it was all Draco could do to oblige.

Hermione was in heaven. She was once again in those arms, and it felt so good. Better than before. He pulled her closer and her arms went around his neck, she couldn't get close enough.

His hands were rubbing her back, adding to the dizzying sensation that the kiss was giving her. Hermione reluctantly pulled away, she had the feeling that things could very quickly get out of control and at the moment, she felt powerless to stop them. With one small kiss on the lips, she moved back a little.

"Well…I guess…it's not just crowds that get us going," Draco stated when he could talk to again.

"Yeah," Hermione answered in a slightly breathless tone. "Are we…?"

"Only if you want to be…cause…I do."

Hermione thought about it for a second. "I do."

Draco felt ten feet tall, but he immediately realised there would be some people that wouldn't like this at all. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws wouldn't care at all; but the Gryffindors and the Slytherins would be very against this.

Draco pulled Hermione close and put his arm around her. "So what are we going to tell everyone?" He asked her.

"We don't have to tell them anything. We can tell everyone that is close to us, but really it's no-one else's business."

"Right you are Miss Granger." Looking out the carriage window, he saw that Hogwarts was still a few minutes away. "I think we have time for one more kiss before we get back, whatta say?"

"I agree," Hermione put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had managed to calm Ron down somewhat. That wasn't to say he wasn't mad still. He kept muttering under his breath, all they could really make out was 'Ferret' and a variety of very painful hexes.

They let Ron walk ahead of them into the Great Hall.

"We have to keep Ron away from Malfoy. And he can definitely not see them together. I think that will cause him to blow a definite cauldron," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Agreed. You sit on one side, and I'll sit on the other. Best to be safe," Harry whispered back. Ginny nodded.

So they sat down on either side of Ron, and waited for Hermione to come; knowing that Ron's temper would more than likely explode all over her.

A few minutes after they'd sat down, Hermione entered the Great Hall. Malfoy was thankfully nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she sat down opposite them. "Did you have a good time today?" She was hoping against hope they wouldn't bring up what happened at the Shrieking Shack.

_Not a chance._

"Not as much fun as you," Ron spat out.

"Excuse me! What's with the attitude Ron?" Hermione asked, she was a bit pissed off with Ron's it lately.

"My _attitude?_" Ron's voice was getting very high, and people from other tables were looking over to see what was going on. "I'm not the one going on dates with 'the enemy', eating ice cream with 'the enemy', bloody kissing 'the enemy' by the Shrieking Shack!" Ron was now shouting and had the attention of the entire Great Hall.

But Hermione had had enough. "Stop it Ron! You know, it is _my_ life. I can do whatever I want whenever I damn well like. And if I want to go to Hogsmeade – I can. If I want to have an ice cream I can." Hermione now stood up and glared at Ron. "_And if I want to kiss my boyfriend I bloody will._" With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Deciding she needed to calm down, she headed to the Library to find a book. Reading always calmed her nerves and she definitely needed it right now. Meanwhile Draco was heading to the Great Hall after going up to the Heads' Dormitory to drop their things off. He was planning on telling Blaise about all that had happened today.

As the Slytherin table was closest to the doors, he managed to enter without the Gryffindor table noticing. Didn't want the Weasel seeing him, Hermione was planning on telling them about their relationship tonight.

Heading down to where Blaise was sitting, he looked over at the Gryffindor table and couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Odd.

"Draco, my man," Blaise greeted and then they proceeded to do one of those handshakes that only boys could get away with. "What's shaking?"

"A fair bit, how you doing?"

"Can't complain dude, can't complain. You missed all the action." Blaise said, meaning the Ron and Hermione fight, which the Hall was still discussing. They were all wondering who this boyfriend of Hermione's was.

"What happened?" Draco enquired curiously.

"Well, a couple of the Gryffs got into a slanging match, Weaselbee and the Head Girl." Draco's face dropped. "Something about her kissing her boyfriend," Blaise continued.

"When was this?"

"'Bout five minutes ago, been wondering who this mystery boyfriend is - would you know?" Blaise asked, though he was fairly sure he knew.

"It's me…I was going to tell you tonight man…honest. Didn't plan on Hermione broadcasting to the entire hall." Draco thought he should probably go find her.

"It was only a matter of time. Could see it coming like the Hogwarts Express dude."

"So you're okay with it?" Draco was worried that his best friend wouldn't like it.

"Peachy keen. But I think you should go find your girl, before she decides to do something to Weasel. Honestly the boy has no tact."

"Yeah I will do…catch you later man." So with another complicated handshake, Draco left the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione had found a good book and was tucked away in a corner with it. She could slowly feel the tension fading away as she read. Soon she was so engrossed that she didn't even hear anyone coming, till he was sitting next to her. Startled she looked up and was relieved to find it was Draco.

"Hey..."

"How are you? I heard about what happened with Weasley."

"Oh, I'm all right. Wasn't the way I planned to tell them. But he was being such a prick and I just snapped."

"Fair enough. I told Blaise."

"How'd he take it?" Hermione didn't know a lot about the quiet Slytherin.

"Pretty good, it was almost like he expected it."

"Well, I'm glad that one of our friends took it well. I'm dreading Ginny, her temper is just as bad as Ron's is. And add to that the fact that she wants me to be with Ron, I don't think it will be pretty."

"Mmm…do you want to just scrap the flying lesson for tonight? I feel like just relaxing tonight."

"Sounds good, I'm actually pretty darn hungry. Didn't get to eat anything at dinner."

"Well let's order something up from the elves…" He then remembered her stand on elf rights. "Just this once…?"

"Ok…just this once."

Draco got up and pulled Hermione to her feet and gave her a big hug, feeling that she could use one. He was right.

"Thank you for everything," she murmured into his chest.

"Not a problem." He said into her hair. "Let's go; we'll deal with everyone else tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and they left the Library, heading to their rooms.

* * *

♥ Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. I set myself like a target of how many reviews before I updated. And it was reached the next day, so blows kisses to all who reviewed.

♥ To Sexy-Slytherin-Lover, the twins are out of Hogwarts and adults. So I say they can go to Hogsmeade whenever they like.

♥ Silly little thing, went to pick up my nephew from Kindy today. And there was a little kid called Blaise. It was a girl, but it's still the first time I've seen someone called that. Just got to find a kid called Draco now… XOXO

* * *

21/04/06: Beta read by cordy-angel. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**Not Playing Anymore **

**Chapter Four… **

* * *

Hermione and Draco had gone up to the Common Room, and had had their dinner. Now they were just sitting around relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fire with Draco sitting at one end and Hermione's head in his lap and her laying over the rest. He couldn't remember when he had been more comfortable. He was sitting with his girlfriend – Hermione Granger was his girlfriend. If someone had told him a year ago that this would be where he would, he would have taken them to St Mungo's.

Things had certainly changed since the end of last year. Ever since that night in the Tower, things had changed dramatically. He no longer lived at the Manor, he had spent the summer with the Weasleys, now that was an experience. Mr and Mrs Weasley were friendly towards him, couldn't say the same for their children though. The older ones – Charlie and Bill, they were okay. Percy wasn't around, the twins were a bit suspicious of him, but they relaxed after awhile, and surprisingly Draco found that he really liked them. They had a sneaky side that could rival a Slytherin's any day.

But Ron and Ginny, they were completely different.

He couldn't really fault them, he had been a complete and utter prick to them – the whole time he knew them.

Harry didn't exactly like or even really trust him, but he trusted Dumbledore – so he put up with Draco, albeit reluctantly.

Now the real shock was Hermione. One would think that after years of calling her a 'Mudblood', and just being downright awful to her, that she, out of all her friends would be the least likely to offer the olive branch, yet she had. Granted at the time it was a teeny-tiny olive branch, but it was one all the same, and he was very grateful.

He spent a lot of his time reading books with her, trying to find clues to what the Horcruxes could be. He was more than a little pleased when she asked him to help her, it was like a pat on the back to his mind. After time, they became quite close, and Draco started confiding in her about what life growing up as a Malfoy was like.

Growing up with Lucius was a father was not easy. It was as if you were in a constant battle to prove yourself worthy of the name 'Malfoy', and Draco didn't always live up to expectations.

He wasn't top at studies, he didn't beat Potter at Quidditch, and there were other things that made his father angry. That he wasn't the perfect little Death Eater in training, it just didn't appeal to him to watch innocent children get tortured – it wasn't their fault that their parents were Muggle borns. And then there was the rape, which Draco absolutely hated it. He was going to be forever grateful that he hadn't done it. He didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he had.

So all in all, he was a massive disappointment to his father. The happiest day of Draco's life was the day his father had been sent to prison even in spite of the fact that he had had to feign devastation. But his happiness had been short-lived when Voldemort gave him the task of killing Dumbledore, and well it didn't happen as the Dark Lord had planned, and here Draco was now – free from his father and Voldemort.

Then there was his mother, who everyone assumed was a weak individual, and followed everything his father said. But she was just as strong and powerful as Lucius. Her family had been in league with dark wizards for centuries, just like the Malfoys, going back to before Grindelwald. So to assume that she wasn't dangerous was a big mistake, one that nearly cost Draco his life.

After what happened on the Tower, Dumbledore had accompanied Draco and his mother to a secret meeting with her to tell her that the Order would keep them safe. Well anyone could see that that was a big mistake, Mother did not want protection from Voldemort. She just wanted Lucius out of prison, and Dumbledore couldn't do that for her, so she wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore or her son. She attacked, cursing both of them. Draco's memory of it was slightly blurred, he remembered several Order members coming, someone grabbing Draco and Apparating them to the Burrow.

Draco got the shock of his life when Hermione threw her arms around him when he woke up, telling him how happy she was that he was okay. He could still remember the looks on Potter and the youngest Weasley's faces. Shock and disgust were the main features.

Potter had pulled him aside the next day, and told him in no uncertain terms – that if he hurt her in anyway, he would not hesitate to kill him. As far as Potter was concerned he was as good as a Death Eater, and nothing he could do would change that in his eyes.

After that Draco had a constant shadow, everywhere he went. Potter or Weasley were always there, making sure he wasn't doing anything to Hermione. But Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She had become his closest friend, along with Blaise.

When their Hogwarts letters came, and they saw that they both got Head Boy and Girl, respectively. Draco was so happy, he would get his own room away from the Slytherin dormitories, and he would be alone with Hermione. It really would be perfect.

He was then starting to develop some sort of feelings towards her, he wasn't entirely sure what they were, and he certainly didn't want to stuff up their friendship by putting 'the moves on her'. So the feelings remained dormant, and then today when she kissed him they come floating to the surface. And when she told him that she would like to be his girlfriend, he was the happiest he had ever been even more than when he'd found about Lucius' imprisonment. He now understood those feelings that had developed at the Burrow.

He had been falling in love with her.

* * *

Hermione was in heaven, this quiet time after the crazy day that she had had was perfect – just what she needed. Lying here with Draco just felt so right and wonderful, she didn't want to ever have to move.

"Crazy isn't?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her bliss.

"What is?"

"Us…here like this." Draco chuckled, "I don't think either of us pictured ourselves ending up here." Looking down at her.

"I know," Hermione smiled and looked back up at him. "But I can't imagine myself being anywhere else…"

"Me either…"

* * *

The next morning after a quick breakfast in the Great Hall before it filled with students, Hermione headed to the Library. She needed to find a book for her Herbology project, which she was working on with Neville in the free period after lunch.

After finding the book and checking it out of the Library, she decided to go sit outside in the sunshine before she class and read it a little. Passing by the Great Hall, she was heading out the doors to go outside when she heard her name being called…

"Hermione!" It was Ginny.

"Morning Gin," Hermione greeted.

"Morning, you going outside?"

"Yeah, going to read a little before class," she held up the book.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione knew this was coming, there was no point putting it off. "Sure."

So they headed over to one of the benches near the door.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither wanting to start.

Ginny decided to bite the bullet, and come straight out with it. "What's going on with you and Malfoy? Is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione let out a big breath before answering. "Yes. He's my boyfriend."

"But why Hermione? Don't you see that Ron and you would be perfect for each other, if you just wait for Ron…" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione interrupted. "No Gin. I'm done with Ron, I'm not waiting for him to stop seeing those fluffs, and we would not be perfect for each other. I'm done!" Hermione finished emphatically.

"So you're not doing this to make Ron jealous?" Ginny queried.

"No, I'm not!" Hermione said, she was starting to get infuriated. "Not everything is about Ron. I'm with Draco because I like him, he makes me happy. It has absolutely nothing to do with Ron."

Ginny nodded, not quite believing it, but trusting Hermione.

The bell rang then, it was time for the first class.

"I've got to go to Charms, I'll see you at lunch?" Hermione asked Ginny, jumping up to go to class.

"See you then." Ginny watched Hermione rush off. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Gryffindor seventh years had Charms and Healing in the mornings with the Ravenclaws on Mondays. Healing wasn't a normal part of the curriculum. The school governors thought with the war happening, it would be a good idea for students to know how to heal and help others in pain.

Hermione was thrilled with the class, it was one of her favourites. But then every class was one of her favourites. She was giving serious thought to becoming a healer, after Hogwarts and the war was done.

After the class was finished while she waited to ask Madam Pomfrey about something in her lecture. Ron pulled Harry aside.

"Can you keep Hermione distracted for a minute? I need to have a word with the Ferret." Ron asked.

Harry thought this was a bad idea, but was starting to realise that Ron needed to make these mistakes on his own.

So he nodded, and let Ron go. It would only mean trouble.

He only managed to distract her for about two minutes till she realised Ron had gone, and knew exactly what was happening, and raced to the Great Hall. It was lunchtime.

* * *

Ron had only just found Draco, the Slytherins had been held back in Arithmancy. And he had just reached the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, advancing on Draco menacingly.

"Ah, Weasel," Draco greeted with a mock pleasant voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can stay the hell away from Hermione, that's what you can do!"

"Why would I want to do that? And shouldn't she decides who she spends time with? Not you."

"I'm her friend, and I don't think she should hang around with you. So back off, or you'll regret it!" Ron said, pleased that he had gotten his message across.

"Oh, will I?" Draco asked. "Maybe we should let Hermione do the decision making don't you think?" He said, seeing something behind Weasley that he hadn't.

"Not when it comes to you!"

"So you don't trust her judgement? Some friend you are."

"I'm doing this to protect her, she's better off without you!"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You aren't doing this for me, it's all for you!"

Ron whirled around.

"Hermione, I thought you were talking to Harry…"

"Yeah, your distraction techniques didn't work so well Ron. They need a bit of work." Hermione said in a little voice. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen real well. Back. Off. Ok? What I do with Draco is none of your bloody business, and if you were a really good friend you would understand that, and stay out of it!" She turned to Draco. "Hi! Do you want to go have lunch?"

Draco nodded, "Common Room or Great Hall?"

"Great Hall. See you later Ron." She grabbed Draco's hand and they walked into the Hall.

Draco went to walk off to the Slytherin table, "See you after. I'll walk with you to Potions…" Then he discovered that Hermione had not let go of his hand. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, "I don't feel like sitting with Ron and the others right now."

Draco beamed. "Sure. Come and sit with me and Blaise."

They walked together to where Blaise was sitting, "Draco man. What took you so long you were right behind me…" He trailed off, seeing Hermione with him.

"Blaise you know Hermione, she's going to be sitting with us today." Draco said in a tone that said 'Don't make a comment'.

"Well I'd be honoured for you to join us Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at him as she and Draco sat down next to each other, noticing a lot of discreet and some very non-discreet glances coming their way.

"Everyone's looking," she said in a whisper.

"Who cares?" He whispered back, loading his plate with food.

After about ten minutes Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco?"

He looked at her with a mouth full of food, giving her a look to continue.

"Swallow," she ordered. He did.

She lent over and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he quickly returned.

"That won't distract them love," he said when they parted. He was right, whoever wasn't looking before, was certainly looking now.

"I didn't do it for them, that one was for me," she replied with a grin.

And they continued with their meal ignoring the stares of the Hall, and missing the smiling Headmaster at the staff table.

* * *

♥ Big thanks again to all that reviewed, I get such a nice feeling when I see them. Nice to know that people like this story. XOXO

* * *

21/04/06: Beta read by cordy-angel...thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around… **

**Not Playing Anymore**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

As they walked through the hall, making their way to the Potions classroom, Draco would've been lying if he said he didn't notice the stares and whispers that followed them. Countless times he heard "what?" or "really!" He knew it would be a shock for people, and he could tell that it was making Hermione more than a little anxious. It was a shock to see such a normally confident girl, so nervous. It was almost as if he was leading her down into the gallows for her execution. He really wanted to reach over and take her hand, but he didn't think that would be a good idea, she would probably have a heart attack, if he were to judge by the way she clenched and unclenched the fist that was holding her bag strap. Needless to say, it gave him a bit of a start when she took his hand just as they reached the steps to the dungeon. He quickly recovered, and tried not to strut as they walked, he didn't think Hermione would appreciate him strutting now.

They arrived at Potions early, so they stood outside the classroom waiting for Slughorn and the rest of the class. While they waited they just chatted about the classes they had that morning, and other inane things. All he really wanted to do was pull her into a deserted alcove, and have a private moment, and after watching her lips move for a minute he decided to just do it. He had just opened his lips to ask her when the Wonder Twins showed up.

"Hey Hermione," Potter broke in. Great. "You guys got here early," he said, just giving Draco a minute nod.

He noticed the Weasel come stand next to him, he appeared like he was going to say something, till he looked down, and saw that he was holding Hermione's hand still. After that, he just glowered at Draco. Clearly he was not happy with the situation, and Draco realised he was going to have to keep an eye on him. Who knew what he would do.

Draco had to hand it to Potter though; he was trying, even as he was caught in the middle of a very awkward situation. The tension was thick, luckily, Slughorn came and opened the door; otherwise it would have become very uncomfortable.

Draco went to his bench in the middle of the room, as there were even less students now that it was seventh level Potions, Draco was the only Slytherin, and two Ravenclaws, plus Hermione and the Wonder Twins, so Slughorn had teamed up Hermione with him, much to the Wonder Twins' disgust. Not that Draco was complaining about that at all, it had given him another opportunity to be close to Hermione, and _they _couldn't do a thing to stop it. And he did admit that he got a little thrill at the look on the Weasel's face when she sat next to him in each class. It definitely added to the fun.

And it seemed that the news that they were together had reached the teachers as well. As Hermione sat in the stool to his right, Slughorn rounded on them, positively beaming from ear to ear.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said smugly.

"Congratulations, sir?" Hermione asked sounding a bit perplexed.

"Why, Mr Malfoy and you are now a twosome. It's all because of me I daresay," he said, with that very annoying smile on his wide face. "No thank you's are necessary, just looking at you two glowing with young love is thanks enough."

He was completely unaware of Hermione's look of absolute horror on her face, and it was all Draco could do not to start laughing. The man was a nightmare, but he did know his potions.

"It's just wonderful, crossing the boundaries of House, of background; you two finding each other. My two best students; in love. It's just wonderful," he gushed, Draco snuck a peek around the room; most of the class was torn between horror at the words, and just laughing at the expense of them both.

"Ah, brings a tear to my cynical eyes, but alas we must proceed with the class. Today we will be…" and much to their relief he turned and began addressing the class. Draco couldn't hold the laughter in any longer, and much to his own disgust he giggled. Hermione elbowed him as she started to organise her things.

"It's not funny," she reprimanded.

"Yes it is," he said cheerfully.

"Okay, maybe it is," she admitted with a smile. "But right now I'm absolutely mortified at him, carrying on like that in the classroom, I'm just thankful that it's such a small class."

"Don't worry, we'll be old news soon," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just wonderful…" they heard a teary voice say.

* * *

Hermione held his hand once more as they left the Dungeons. It was such a nice feeling. He gave her a sense of security when he was beside her, as if no harm would happen to her when he was near.

"What are you doing now?" he asked as they neared the exit. They had taken their time as they both had a free period after Potions, so there was no one around. They all were in each other's classes.

"I'm working on my Herbology project with Neville. What are you going to do?"

"Quidditch practice. What's your project?"

"We're finding different uses for the various properties in plants," she was starting to get excited. "Last week, we think we found a use for Gillyweed other than giving you gills..." Hermione stopped as she looked at him, and it didn't seem like he was listening at all. Putting her hands on her hips, "Draco! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, Gillyweed, gills, that's what you were talking about."

"Well aren't you clever! But you weren't listening! You're eyes were sort of glazed over, and you were not paying attention at all! You're doing it again!"

"Hermione, you talk too much," he stated, pulling her close to him and kissing her.

She pulled back almost instantly. "I do not talk too much."

He just smiled at her. "Yes you do." This time she kissed him, cradling his face between her hands she deepened it. He quickly responded, moving his arm around her waist; he pulled her closer, pressed up as close as she could get, Hermione had never felt more comfortable. Kissing him just felt so right, so natural, like when he put his hand…

_Oh Merlin, his hand is on my butt._

He must have sensed her unease because he moved his hand, and stepped back.

"Sorry, I uh…"

She moved up to him, and grabbed his tie. "Did I say I didn't like it?"

He seemed to regain his confidence, smiling down at her. "No you didn't."

Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hall, which unfortunately halted the incipient kiss. Hermione stepped back, and picked up her bag from where she had dropped it, and looking up she saw that it was Neville. He must have got tired of waiting for her in the entranceway.

"Hi Neville," she said good-naturedly.

"Hey Hermione," he said. "I thought you must have got held back, so I figured I'd come and find you." He looked over at Draco, and seemed to be unsure of what to say, "Uh…hello…Malfoy."

Draco seemed to be gazing at Neville with a dazed sort of look. Hermione gave him a discreet nudge. "Longbottom," he acknowledged before turning back to Hermione. "The boys will be waiting, I'll see you after." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, nodded to Neville and disappeared down the hall.

Hermione gave Neville a big smile, "Let's go. Have you had a nice day?" she enquired as they started walking to the Library.

* * *

After Quidditch practice, Draco returned to the Common Room, and after showering he realised Hermione still hadn't returned. He decided to read a little while he waited, surely she wouldn't be much longer. Hermione had been an influence on him in more than one way. He had started reading Muggle literature. If only his father could see him now. He was currently reading 'Lord of the Rings', and he hadn't told Hermione, but it was probably the best book he had ever read. He settled himself down on the couch and got back into it.

Time seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, thirty minutes had passed, and Hermione was coming into the Common Room. She wasn't alone however; she had brought Longbottom with her.

Smiling widely at him, she came over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom." Draco could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face as she walked away.

Longbottom sat himself down rather uncomfortably in the chair opposite the one Draco was sitting in. He realised that he would have to do something, it would mean a lot to Hermione, and now that he had her, he was going to do everything he could to make her happy.

"So, you and Loony." Draco stated.

Longbottom's head shot up. "Her name is Luna."

"Right, sorry."

So they sat for another minute of silence, Draco wondered what the hell she was doing up there. No doubt this was some sort of test.

"Do you follow the Quidditch?" Draco asked, genuinely interested, never having seen him on a broom since the incident in their first year.

"No, not really," he replied quickly.

"Oh okay," Draco was really at a loss now, wondering what on earth he and Longbottom could possibly talk about. And then he realised something that they may have in common. "What about the WWs'?"

Longbottom looked at him and grinned. "Absolutely, did you see the game last week? Bonsta kicked butt, it was incredible!" he enthused, Draco was relieved.

"Oh my that was amazing, he really is the best in the comp," Draco said, moving to the chair next to his. "Did you see the match against Keilley?"

"See it! I have a copy of it, watch it all the time! That was really the best match of all time!"

"He's playing Cornetti next Hogsmeade weekend. Blaise and I were going to go to the Hog's Head and watch it. Do you want to come?" He really did want him to come. Blaise was his only real friend, other than Hermione, and to find someone with a common interest, he decided to try to become Longbottom's friend.

"Sure," Longbottom grinned at him. "It'll be great, Luna won't mind."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, she can go shopping or something with Hermione while we watch the match." Longbottom started laughing as well, obviously the idea of Hermione doing such a girly thing with Luna was as amusing to him as well.

"What's so funny?" Draco turned and saw Hermione walking back into the room. She came over and sat down next to him.

"Me and Longbottom here are going to watch the WWs next Hogsmeade's weekend with Blaise," he explained.

"WWs?" Hermione asked, shocking both guys. Girls could be so ignorant sometimes when it came to sports.

"Wizarding Wrestling," Draco explained.

"Ugh," Hermione said wrinkling her nose, "That sport is so barbaric, I don't even think it qualifies as a sport."

Draco looked over at Longbottom and they both rolled their eyes. Girls.

* * *

♥Firstly, really sorry that it took so long to update this story. I was waiting for the muse to come, and in the end I just decided to do it. So here it is, hope you all like. I have an idea for the next one, but it may be awhile again after that, because I signed up for the Draco/Hermione ficexchange, and I need to write a story for that, so I'll apologise in advance for another wait.

♥This is un-betaed. I finished it on Friday, and was going to wait until cordy-angel sent it back, but I'm impatient and had to put it up about ninety minutes later, but the site wasn't working, so I couldn't - but here it is.

* * *

♥ _16/05/06: _Beta read by cordy-angel, I was supposed to put this up at least a week earlier, but I forgot:) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**Not Playing Anymore**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"What should we do tonight?" Draco asked her, as they sat together on the common room sofa. 

"I don't know, we could just stay here in the common room," Hermione suggested.

"I have a better idea," he said, putting his hand out in the air, and casting a soundless spell, Hermione could hear something flying towards them, turning around she spotted the broom that they had bought in Hogsmeade on the weekend.

"You know," Hermione said jumping up, "I have an assignment that's due for Professor Flitwick' class, I probably should finish that. Yeah, that's what I need to do."

"Hermione," Draco began, getting up and grabbing the broom, "Hermione love, you said that this was a fear that you needed to get rid of, right?" She nodded, "Well then the only way to get rid of it is to do it."

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking over what he said, she reopened them and looked at him, "Alright," she said, with a nervous smile, "Let me go get changed, then we'll go," she said, before heading up the stairs to her room. She was right. A school skirt wasn't the best thing to fly in.

Draco went to sit back down, but then he remembered that he got her something while they were in the Quaffle Hut, so he quickly went upstairs to his room and grabbed it out of his cupboard. Shoving it in his pocket when he heard Hermione coming out of her room.

Moving out onto the landing, "You ready?" he asked.

She gave a quick nod of her head, and he took her hand and they began to walk down to the Quidditch pitch, thankfully no teams had the pitch on Tuesday nights, so they wouldn't be discovered. As they were Head boy and girl, they wouldn't get into any trouble, but he just didn't feel that Hermione would like an audience.

After they managed to get to the pitch without coming across any other students or teachers, "I got you something," Draco said, reaching into his pocket.

Hermione beamed at him, "What is it?"

"Well, when we were in the shop the other day getting your broom, I saw them and thought they would come in very handy," he said, handing her the little package.

Hermione smiled, as she unwrapped the package, in it she found a pair of gloves, in a very familiar colour. "The colour…" she whispered.

"It's the same colour as the dress that you wore to the Yule Ball," Draco expanded, "I thought they'd come in handy when you are flying, they will give you a better grip of the broom."

Draco shifted nervously on his feet as she continued to look over the gloves, "If you don't like them, I'm sure the store has a return policy…"

He stopped speaking as she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thankyou," she whispered, "I love them."

"That's good," Draco choked out, not from emotion. She was constricting his throat, "Hermione hun…I can't breath."

"Oh," she said, jumping back, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," he said, rubbing his neck, "So lets get to this lesson."

* * *

Ten minutes later they had covered the basics once again, that Hermione had forgotten since first year, and now Draco was trying to get her to hop on. 

"Hermione," Draco said patiently, "You are only going to be two feet at the most off the ground, there is really nothing to be worried about, and I'm going to be walking right beside you. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She was chewing on her lip, staring at the broom in her hand and then up at him, and doing it again, just as he went to speak again, "Okay," she said shakily.

She moved the broom into position between her legs and then she started to hover in the air, bringing the broom into vertical alignment, hovering about two and a half feet off the ground.

He looked up at her face, and saw that she had screwed her eyes shut, not looking at all at what she was doing. "You can open your eyes," he said softly.

She opened her eyes, and looked down and gasped, as she saw her position, her grip on the stick tightened. "Just relax," he said softly again, turning and beginning to walk slowly in the other direction.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," he said calmly, "Why don't you follow?" He suggested, "What did you think of that quiz in Transfiguration last week?" He asked, as he heard her turn and begin to follow him, "I thought it was easy."

"Easy?" She remarked, as she drew level with him, "It was okay, some questions were hard, but then she has given us harder assignments in the past," she stated, not noticing at all that she was flying at a nice pace, next to him briskly walking across the pitch, "Nothing at all like the quiz that we had in Arithmancy on Friday, that was a challenge."

* * *

Time fell by quickly for the pair, and before they knew it the next Hogsmeade weekend was upon them, with Draco and Neville still planning on watching the match at the Hogs Head. No amount of very persuasive arguing – snogging, from Hermione could convince Draco not to go, and save her from spending the afternoon with Luna. Not that Hermione didn't like Luna. She just didn't think she could handle a whole afternoon with her. 

So the day dawned bright as per usual for a spring Hogsmeade visit, but Hermione was not in the mood to savour it.

"Hermione?" Draco tried to talk to her as they walked down to the village where they were meeting the others, she just turned the other way, she wasn't mad at him, she was just enjoying having him scramble around trying to get on her good side again.

He gave up after about five minutes, and Hermione was disappointed, if she had to spend the whole afternoon with Luna, she could have at least had more fun prior to getting there. So they made the rest of the way in silence.

"Hi Neville," she greeted as they got to where they were, "Hello Luna," she said turning to face her.

"Hello Hermione, Draco," Luna said, "We are going to have so much fun today!" She enthused, "While the boys watch their sweaty men play-fight we are going to go hunting!"

"Hunting?" Hermione asked weakly. "For what?"

"For Wily Willyschnaps of course," she said, like it was the most normal thing in the world, "They are rumoured to be in these parts, they are a cousin of the Sleepy Silicoden, be interesting to see if there is any around."

Neville met Draco' eyes, and they both managed to hold in their laughter, at the expression on Hermione' face.

"Well," Neville said rubbing his hands together, "We should get going, want to get a good spot in the pub," he gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, and Hermione a comforting smile.

Draco leant over and whispered, "Have fun, _hunting,_" in her ear, and then he and Neville walked off, chuckling.

"They sure do enjoy their sports," Luna said, "Do you want to go to the bookstore or something before we set out?"

"Sure," Hermione said, and they started walking through the streets.

_

* * *

Two Hours Later…. _

Hermione was sitting with Luna in front of Honeydukes, waiting for their match to finish and them come to meet them. She to her great surprise had actually had a nice time with Luna. Luna had given up on the _hunt _not long after they set out, so they had spent most of their time window shopping and talking. It was so nice for Hermione to have an intelligent conversation with another girl, sometimes about Luna' weird and wacky beliefs but about other things as well, the girls in her house and year were a bit shallow, so it was a pleasant change.

They both looked up as they heard a ruckus coming from down the street, both of their mouths fell open as they saw their boyfriends making there way towards them. Drunk.

"Hey Herms," Draco slurred as he got to them, throwing an arm around her, "How have you been, that was an absolutely corking match, you should have came."

She looked over at Luna and saw her dealing with a Neville who was in the same state as Draco, turning to Blaise, who stood as steady as ever, raising an eyebrow.

"Only Butterbeer I swear," He said earnestly, "Probably ten gallons of the stuff, but just Butterbeer, I don't think they ate either."

"Drake," Hermione turned and saw Neville moving on shaky legs towards them, "When we get back to the school…I'll show you my sticker album, full of wrestlers…it's so cool."

"Sounds good Nev," Draco slurred, "Let's go now," He said, stepping away from Hermione, and putting his arm around his shoulders, "Did I tell you about the time I went to a match in London?" And they started walking back to the school, stumbling over the stones on the road. It would have been funny, if it weren't so pathetic. Two nearly grown men drunk on Butterbeer.

"Sing it with me Nev," they heard Draco yell.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please…" came their two combined voices, ringing through the streets of Hogsmeade, their increasingly embarrassed girlfriends, rushing after them.

* * *

♥ Well the plot-bunnies have run away from this story, and I so hope that they come back. Till then, I don't know! I'll try and write for it, but I don't know how good they will be. We shall see... 


End file.
